L'ombre du passé, Side story 1 : Finch
by kyltia
Summary: Au moment de mourir, les dernières pensées de Finch se portent vers le jeune sorcier dont il est tombé amoureux. Première Side Story pour l'Ombre du passé.


**Auteur** : Kyltia

**Disclaimer** : persos et lieux de HP pas à moi mais à JK Rowling

**Chanson **« Si j'étais moi » de Zazie

**Note : Cette fic fait partie de l'univers "l'ombre du passé". Elle peut se lire indépendamment de l'histoire proncipale mais se situe chronologiquement pendant le chapitre 9.**

**

* * *

**

**L'ombre du passé.**

**Side story 1 : Finch**

**Si j'étais moi,  
Ni la montagne à gravir  
Au bord du vide, la neige à venir  
Ne me feraient peur  
**

Ma vie s'échappe de mes veines.

Je ne saigne pas.

Mais je meurs.  
Le mangemort qui m'a frappé est un inculte et un incapable.

Même pas capable de lancer un adava kedavra correct.

Total, j'ai un mal de chien.

Et je suis en train de crever.

Je sens des mains me soulever.

Severus.

Mon amour.  
Mon ange noir.

Ma lumière obscure.

Je vois les larmes couler des tes yeux.

Je voudrais tendre la main et sécher ta joue.

Mais je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas la force.

Mon amour.

Je voudrais embrasser tes lèvres.

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne sens plus mon corps.

Mon bel ange noir.

Je voudrais te dire que je t'aime, de toute mon âme.

Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai plus de souffle.

Ma lumière obscure…

**Si j'étais moi  
Ni les pages à écrire  
Ni de trouver les mots pour le dire  
Ne me feraient peur  
**

Si seulement, je pouvais remonter dans le passé.

Si seulement je pouvais retrouver le petit garçon de 11 ans aux yeux d'ombre, le petit garçon farouche comme un chat qui engrangeait la connaissance comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je sais maintenant que ta vie en dépend.

Si je pouvais seulement revenir dans le passé.

Alors je te montrerai comme la vie est belle, combien elle en vaut la peine…

Quand on aime…  
Quand on est aimé…

Aimé…

**Mais je me lâche la main  
Je m'éloigne de moi  
Je me retrouve au matin  
Sur la mauvaise voie  
Quand on se perd en chemin  
Comment venir à bout  
De ces efforts inhumains  
Qui nous mènent à nous  
**

Mais toi, tu ne m'aimes pas, je le sais.

Deux personnes hantent ton cœur.

Voldemort : il t'a pris tes parents. Cela ne peut être que lui, tes magnifiques yeux de nuit me le crient, dans toute leur détresse. A lui tu voues toute ta haine.

Sirius Black : il t'a pris ton cœur et s'est sauvé avec. A lui tu voues tout ton amour.

Tu peux le nier.

Tu peux te le cacher.

Tu peux hurler que tu le détestes.

Moi, j'entends ton cœur battre pour lui.

Tu m'as laissé t'aimer.

Une nuit, une seule.

Tu ne m'as laissé qu'une nuit.

Alors que lui, tu lui as donné ta vie.

Tu ne m'as laissé qu'une nuit.

Et j'en ai profité.

**  
Si j'étais moi  
****Ni la femme que je suis  
****Ni même l'homme qui dort dans mon lit  
****Ne me feraient peur  
****Si j'étais moi  
Ni les démons que je cache  
Les idées noires, les flammes que je crache  
Ne me feraient peur  
**

J'ai essayé de rester sourd à la jalousie qui me vrillait l'âme alors que ta bouche l'appelait silencieusement, pendant je me mouvais en toi.

J'ai essayé de faire taire la douleur qui m'a paralysé le cœur quand, le lendemain matin, tu m'as rejeté, sans émotion, sans haine ni dégoût.

Je n'existe pas pour toi.

Je ne suis rien.

J'ai essayé de te parler.

Tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu ne m'as pas entendu.

Tu voyais mes lèvres bouger, épancher mon cœur, tenter de t'émouvoir.

Tu n'entendais pas.

Et tu es parti.

**Mais je me lâche la main  
Je m'éloigne de moi  
Je me retrouve au matin  
Sur la mauvaise voie  
Quand on se perd en chemin  
Comment venir à bout  
De ces efforts inhumains  
Qui nous mènent à nous  
**

J'ai mal.

Je souffre.

Parce que je ne peux pas t'aider.

Parce que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide.

Parce que tu ne veux pas que je t'aime.

Parce que tu ne veux pas m'aimer.

**Me ramène à…  
****Si j'étais moi  
Tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur  
Ce que je fais de pire et de meilleur  
Ne me feraient peur  
**

Tu pleures.

Tes larmes tombent sur mon visage, je les sens… A peine.

Je voudrais te dire que tout va aller bien, maintenant.

Tu n'as plus à faire la pute pour Voldemort.

Tu n'as plus à souiller tes ailes si blanches.

Tu n'as plus à souffrir.

Je suis là.

Si tu me laissais t'aider.

Si tu me laissais t'aimer.

**Si j'étais moi  
Ce que je fais de pire et de meilleur  
Ferait mon bonheur**

Je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Tu m'embrasses ?

Que me dis tu ? Je ne t'entends pas.

Je voudrais tant pouvoir revenir dans le passé.

Alors, je pourrais entendre ce que tu me dis.

Alors je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras.

Je voudrais tant…

Mon amour.

Mon ange noir.

Ma lumière…

Fin.


End file.
